


FIRST KISS

by luv_iceberg



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, First Kiss, M/M, POV First Person, 都是セイギ的错
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_iceberg/pseuds/luv_iceberg
Summary: 愿赌服输。一份现实向增成小甜饼。字数3k





	FIRST KISS

**Author's Note:**

> 写在NEWS出道十五周年之际。  
> 很开心通过音乐认识你们，以及，写给我所爱的マスシゲ。

「欸，好不甘心……」  
他使劲往后一躺，椅子被压得「吱」地作了声响，本人倒是丝毫没察觉。原本也不过七成把握，可他起了兴致，执意要打这个赌，我只得舍命陪君子。  
「君子」是个衬得上他的词。因为这段时间在拍摄「ゼロ」一剧，赌性确实大了起来。  
虽说愿赌服输，可一时我也想不到向他讨点什么，或者说，我也从未跟他讨过什么。一则自己天性使然，二则我的喜恶他早已摸透，再则彼此间的关系教主动索取成了无谓的事。  
「既然答应就不会反悔。得了，你想要什么尽管开口，只要我有。」  
他竟是一副坦然赴死的表情，转眼成了难说是不好意思还是倔强赌气的笑。总在不经意间流露稚气可爱的一面，每到这种时候我才会记起，不知何时起成了「可靠」「成熟」代表的他其实还小我一岁。  
「选什么好呢……」  
听闻我自言自语，他笑得更开了，像是预判到了难题的天平注定倾向我这一侧。可恶，本可自诩得意的亲力亲为，某些时候反倒成了障碍。可机会难得——  
「你好好考虑。」  
将梅茶一饮而尽，他抹了下嘴，重新提笔，在记事本上疾书起来。他亲笔署名赠与的书都在我书架上摆着。怕沾染灰尘，前阵子我还购入据说图书馆专用的保存本封装袋。换言之，他的每本书我都还没好好读过。  
「挺厚呢……读完得花上点时间吧。」  
从前他问起我都是这么回答的，时间一长，彼此也都心照不宣。我这双眼睛恐怕是为形状、色彩、种种形象而生的，阅读文字，尤其是文学，实在强人所难。况且，比起束之高阁，他的书要是变成我的催眠读物岂不是更可怜？  
「真的很喜欢写东西呢。」  
「嗯？我吗？」他的笔没停，「喜欢也算喜欢吧。不过很多时候只是怕来不及记下来，脑子里的东西很容易溜走的。」  
「灵感（ _Muse_ ）？」  
我用纸巾擦掉表面凝结的水滴，举起杯子慢吞吞灌着冰咖啡。果然，话说多了，已不怎么冰。  
「大概吧。」  
他的手慢了下来，不时还往斜前方瞟。我顺势看去，两人非金发碧眼，可看面孔明显不是日本人。饮品送过来后，之前一直在小声叽叽喳喳的女高中生结伴离开了，没有播放背景音乐的店里几乎鸦雀无声。就在刚才的工夫，那两个外国人才开始说话。即便勉强听清，我也完全不懂他们在说什么，不是英语、不是瑞典语、更不是日语。  
「我走开一下。」  
他说得飞快，接着起身往那头去，我没来得及问。只见他走到两人桌前，像是打招呼。面向我的那位似乎惊讶了一下，点点头，接过递来的本子和笔，写了起来。

「怎么回事？」  
不等他坐下，我拽过他的记事本，轻轻松松翻到用笔夹着的那页。  
「讨厌，不要乱翻我东西啦。」  
「这是什么？」  
我指着写在下面空白处的两行问。说是文字，在我看来更像是图画或者闻所未闻的符号。  
「哦，梵文。」  
「真的假的？！」  
注意到周围投来的目光，我忙捂住嘴。太可怕了，这人。之前收看手越参演的那集，ゼロ被设定成知道希腊回纹已让我吃惊。没想他本人竟然还懂梵文。  
「最近搜集素材正好涉及。正苦于没地方请教，不想这么巧，前面听到那两位提到。」  
「欸……不可思议。」

稍事休息，我提议去不远的代官山看看。听一起看秋冬发布会的朋友说，年前新开了几家值得一去的小众设计师品牌门店。因为出道十五周年，接下来还要参演些番组，上周培训课的老师又要求两周里给出一套设计，不汲取些养分肯定不行。  
换作别人，我大概会分手后自己去，但シゲ不一样。且不说很长时间来，我们在穿衣品味上近乎恼人的相似。如果经过专业学习，我的审美还停留在与他一致的层次上，难道不令人挫败？再说，为了「ゼロ」，他大概已几个月没购入新衣。我可没忘最近两次私下见面时，看到我的私服时他眼中的羡慕。  
其实我有顺便替他买过两件衣服。原本是自己看中，转念一想，他穿上应该更合适。近年大家几乎没了互赠礼物的习惯。姑且先收着，适当时机顺水推舟给他好了。  
一连看了两家店，设计理念我都能领会，只是不怎么适合自己。シゲ意见也略同。不过某些剪裁巧思倒能用到Con的演出服上，有机会的话大概会联系一下那位设计师。

第三家店，刚到门口我就有种说不出的奇妙感觉。シゲ眼神有些呆滞，不知是否有同感。  
「欢迎光临……欸？两位不是……」  
被认出来很多时候令人困扰，不过眼前的店员似乎有所不同。  
「啊。」シゲ叹了声，喃喃道，「不就是『Bring Back the Summer』吗？」  
原来如此，我终于意识到了刚才在意的东西，背景音乐播放的正是最近才发售的单曲cw的伴奏版。  
「谢谢。」不假思索，我对店员脱口而出。  
「我们才是，两位能光临，很荣幸。请随意挑选，有需要随时招呼。」  
说着，店员转身往里间走去，可能是去了柜台那边。  
「很温柔呢，店员さん，」他笑说，「不仅播着我们的歌，还让出私人空间。」  
「的确。」

或许是这层好感带来的加成，面对两件平日可取可不取的上衣，我还是决定先试一试。正拿着衣服进试衣间，他跟着挤了进来。  
「？」  
我瞪着他，并不掩饰不解和不快。他看来心情极好，刚才起笑容就一直没淡，甚至自顾自从我手上拿过一件衣服。  
「这件我也很喜欢，手没你快罢了。反正你还有一件，这件先让我试吧。」  
那双眼睛无邪地朝我眨了眨，见没有反对，立时弯得绽开好几道笑纹，「谢谢啦」，说得轻快。我在他转身离开前一把按住他胳臂。  
「慢着，你还记得答应过什么吧。」  
「……」笑容里多了困惑，但很快，他的眼中闪过恍然大悟，「啊、啊……太狡猾了，増田さん。」  
轮到我笑了。  
「我说，你就一个身体不是吗？都是试，同时进行不是节省时间吗？」  
「说的是没错。」  
很久没有近距离观察他的表情，我随手把阻挡视线的额发捋到上面。眼睛比起平日稍微眯起些，是他考虑事情时的习惯性小动作。我没跟任何人提过，露出如此眼神的他既知性又性感。迥异我的厚薄不均，他那双完美平衡的嘴唇微微抿起，透着严肃的自省，不熟悉的话，说不定会以为他在生气。

「那，你想怎么做？」  
「『只要你有』，对吧？」  
步步逼近，我现在与他的距离可能只比White Con那次同手越的距离远上一点点。趁他考虑的当口，我一把抽走了衣服，两件都被挂到一边。  
「行了吧——」  
以免他逃走，我冒险充分利用试衣间，把他限制在我的身体和隔板之间。现在，我的眼中只有他睁得滚圆的漂亮眼睛。许是前面一个劲喝水的缘故，他的嘴唇有些干，我甚至能感觉到表面浅浅的纹路。  
刚开始的不可置信很快就消解在他眼底，化作泪水夺眶而出。成员们公认我在四人里最有男性气概，可眼前这张面孔才是我心目中男性魅力的top。个人是不喜欢这个说法，但此刻没有比「楚楚可怜」更能恰当形容他的词了。他皱着眉，脸颊有那么些泛红，按着他胳臂的手可以感觉到胸口带动的起伏。  
好不甘心。没镜子我也猜得到自己的表情，用综艺里常出现的话来讲，恐怕「非常S」。在被他察觉生变前，我从他没完全咬死的嘴唇间溜了进去。他立时反应过来，忙支吾两声，如此大意，亲手奉上我长驱直入的机会。我猜他也想咬紧牙关，可一旦付诸行动，受伤在所难免。不说可能给我造成的痛苦，单想到后面几天要参演的音乐类番组，他就不可能下得了手。虽不是本意，「狡猾」二字他倒说对了。  
一遍遍彩排声部配合的曲目，一次次吐槽我的辞不达意，实在教人感叹，他的舌头竟然如此柔软，无力却执着地拒绝我不留情面的进攻。如果另辟蹊径呢？想着我便饶过他，趁他以为逃出生天的喘息间歇，舌尖轻擦上颚，瞬间就察觉到了身下的颤抖。  
「不一……」  
我如法炮制，他发出一声更大的呜咽，接着泪眼婆娑、抖抖索索呆站在原地。怕被发现？那安静地配合就好了，我用眼神传达出这样的信息。读懂后他自然明白我是认真的，方才僵直的身体勉强卸去所有抵抗。眼睑一落，神采便全都隐没在蕾丝似的睫毛下，他顿了顿，闭上眼睛选择了认命。虽说可怜，我却有些开心，认输的シゲ实在难见到。  
丢掉视觉，我可以更专注于其他方面，缓缓喷在鼻尖的湿热呼吸，缠绕舌间愈发黏着的苦涩，四处游走、尽力尝试咽下的呻吟，还有肩头那说不清是推开还是拉近的施力。  
忘了在哪儿读到的，有些人在出生前吸收了发育不良的双胞胎，成了嵌合体（ _chimera_ ）。要是有办法交换我们的体液乃至血肉，身体的某个角落是否也会拥有对方？  
触觉、味觉、嗅觉、听觉都变得异常敏锐，彼此交融又各司其职，甚至能够代替视觉在脑海中绘出与我相接的面孔。一想到眉眼间那诱人的苦闷情态，我就禁不住热血上涌，几乎发狂。呼吸竟不逮唇舌的剧烈纠缠，心跳被迫加速，袭来交杂快感的轻微窒息感。此时意志坚硬如刚，彼时则充盈成延绵上升的细小泡沫，来不及浮上意识就已破裂，阵阵畅快令身体麻痹，如同沉浸虚无……  
颅内响起越来越清晰、越来越重的呼吸声。尽管不舍，还是不得不撤下。我把头别到一旁，深吸两口气，等待眼前的朦胧散去。他也松开手，拼命喘着气，接着揉了几下眼睛。好一会儿，我们都没吱声。

「……这算什么。」  
我回过神，他带着质问望过来。我忙放开他，边搓手边拉开距离，局促迅速占据心头，刚刚过去的不顾一切已是过眼云烟。  
「呃，这个……」  
「你真的假的？」  
除了两颊还没褪尽的绯色，已经完全看不出几分钟前发生的事对他产生的影响。我不敢正眼看他，只得盯着还挂在那儿的衣服，试着组织语言却发现脑袋里一个明明白白的句子都没有。  
「……那，不会生气，吗？」  
「哈？」  
深呼吸后，我毅然清空那些毫无说服力的胡乱借口，掘出埋在思绪原点的念头，的确，一切都是因为——  
「ゼロ，被セイギ抢先了。」  
他足足愣了几秒钟，半张着嘴，脸上忽阴忽晴，继而哭笑不得。  
「不会是说——」  
「没错，」我打断他，正色道，「我想要你的first kiss。遗憾被人捷足先登，所以……」  
「你是笨蛋吗？」  
ゼロ，不，是シゲ，走出了试衣间。我追了上去，生怕他再次于梦境醒来时化作泡影。还好，他没有消失也没有变成其他人，而是在那儿等着我。我瞥了眼里间，只能看见柜台后面冒出的小半个脑袋。  
「所以，你不会生气吧？」  
「先不说这个，」他慢悠悠砸了两下嘴唇，接着一撇嘴，「我开始讨厌冰咖啡了……你的错哦。」


End file.
